Red Shoes
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Él piensa que este es el momento adecuado para decirle a la chica de los zapatos rojos todo lo que siente por ella, aunque la verdad... Yamato tiene miedo... Quizá un poco de almendras basten para que todo salga mejor.


¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con otro pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió esta mañana, luego de leer muchos, muchos fics (Sí, todos decidieron actualizar ayer y eso me ha servido de mucho) y escuchar mi música varias veces.

Como siempre, el disclaimer que no puede faltar:  
Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

Ahora sí, para no quitarles más tiempo, los dejo con la lectura.

**.****Red Shoes.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

Y aquí estábamos. Tenía miedo, me aterraba verla allí esperándome, apenas duras lograba ver sus zapatos rojos por el desasosiego que me ocasionaba la idea verla a los ojos justo ahora, llamando la atención de los míos, que luchaban para no voltear a mirarla. Ella no sabía por qué la había llamado para charlar de algo importante, bien podíamos hacerlo en otro momento del día, pero ya no podía esperar para que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad. Había aceptado subirme a aquella nube sin tomar en cuenta el terror que sentía por las alturas.

¡Ni yo me la creía! ¡Cuántos árboles no había trepado en el digimundo! Obviamente las alturas eran una excusa para mí mismo, que a fin de cuentas tampoco me la creía. Mi miedo era lo que podía decirme la muchacha que estaba allá arriba al saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Di un paso adelante, moví mi pie derecho, izquierdo, derecho, las manos, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres; sus pies aún eran pequeños puntos colorados a lo alto de la nube, por lo que me faltaba suficiente para llegar y hacerme el desentendido, como lo hacía siempre que hablaba con ella, pero ahora no, porque pensaría bien las cosas, en el cómo y el porqué de las respuestas. Marchaba lento, cada parte de mí sentía esa emoción incontrolable, el deseo de salir corriendo pero mantuve el pecho en alto, la mirada al frente y la mente fresca para no huir y abandonarla.

Sólo para ver… probar algo… probarme a mí mismo si me estaba equivocando al impulsarme de esta manera.

La llamé a ella porque sus ojos me llamaron a mí, pero… ¿por qué sólo a mí? ¿Qué tenía yo de interesante? ¿Qué niña necesitaba algo de mí? ¿Qué podía darle yo que ya no tuviera? Ni siquiera yo sabía qué tenía ella y tanto quería. Sora sabía que yo no era demasiado bueno en estas cosas, pero bien me lo había probado a mí mismo antes de salir de casa, cuando llamé a su teléfono:

"_Te veo en el parque"._

Titubeando y con la mirada gacha, aunque ella no me mirara.

"_Detrás del árbol arana"._

Seguro sólo dejó escapar un "esta bien" porque no tenía nada más que hacer en este verano aburrido y caluroso.

Lo cierto era que últimamente me aterraba hablar con Sora, no sólo hablar, mirarla en clases, escuchar su voz al responder las preguntas del maestro, riéndose de las peleas de Tai y mías, se enojaba cuando terminábamos en golpes y se burlaba cuando acabábamos sucios. Cuando se jalaba los cabellos en química y lo fácil que le resultaba la clase de pintura, a veces hasta competíamos para ver quién hacía algo mejor. Ella ganaba casi siempre.

Pero más allá de esas pequeñeces era lo que comenzaba a sentir, una gracia maravillosa que se extendía por toda mi alma y se filtraba por mis venas como si fuera sangre común y corriente, cuando yo mismo sabía que no era así. Encendía en un fuego dorado mi inquietud y la responsabilidad de cargar con esa felicidad por dentro para que brillara en todo su esplendor, así admirar lo que ella hacía conmigo cada día. Podía vivir con aquella sensación y también mantenerla porque se sentía muy bien, demasiado, pero me inquietaba que la razón fuera verla en cualquier parte y de cualquier forma.

En cualquier estado.

Alcé la frente y la vi con su cabeza baja, miraba al suelo con insistencia, mas no a mí… a los segundos se dio cuenta que seguía aquí por mi tacto con su mano de forma errónea, y yo me enteré que era ese tipo de chico que se dejaba llevar por el miedo, que se inclina a un solo lado… Tenía pánico.

Pensé de mí como un estúpido por creer que podía hacerlo ahora pero estaba muy desacertado con mis impulsos, había resultado ser una mala idea decirle a Sora que me acompañara al parque tan temprano, seguro todavía quería descansar un poco más y yo la había despertado, ¡por idiota e impaciente!

Me daba miedo que no pudiera hacer las cosas correctamente, porque no sabía hablar, sólo escuchaba, escuchaba mucho… Mi corazón bombeando, el de ella imitándolo porque así debía ser, sus suspiros de angustia ante mi silencio obvio como un sonido amargo que contaminaba mis venas benditas; y sentía todo, sentía el sufrimiento en mi cabeza, la amistad, y el cariño… el cariño inexplicable que sentía por esa pelirroja.

Y el recelo nunca desapareció. Nadie me dijo que no debía sentirlo, así que hasta ahora las cosas iban bien, o al menos ocurrían con normalidad.

No podía decir demasiado a mi favor, claramente ella no era una boba y tenía mucho cerebro como para saber a la perfección lo que quería para su futuro, yo sentía que no encajaba en él. Mi problema ahora no era que prefiriera escuchar en vez de hablar, o que la lengua se me enredara, sino que me gustaba el sonido de su voz y antes de meter la pata, quería escucharla a ella.

Para aterrorizarme más, o para darme más fuerzas.

¿Cómo alguien tan miserable como yo podía ser digno de escuchar esa maravillosa voz cubierta gentileza y paz? Aunque estuviera lleno de ansiedad llegando a pensar que se transformaría en una maña obsesiva… escucharla siempre, todos los días, a cada minuto. Yo perdí ese sonido una vez. No dejaría que mi orgullo me hiciera caer de nuevo.

Tenía que hablar, tenía que hablar.

Habla, Sora. Habla…

Increíblemente me volvía adicto a sus palabras, a su voz y suspiros, quiero decir… no que fuera una ofuscación, un vicio o una manía… no podría obsesionarme con mi mejor amiga. Si bien ya me estaba dando por vencido. Me refería a que, la verdad… yo estaba perdido sin ella. Aunque tuviera un día pésimo, faltaba una mínima sonrisa, una burla, una carcajada, la mirada cómplice para sentirme feliz.

La necesitaba.

La necesitaba.

¡Estaba ciego!

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme? —me recordó la razón de que estuviéramos aquí, Sora tenía la mirada clavada en la pelota de unos niños pequeños que pasaban frente a nosotros. Rebotaba de un lado a otro entre los tres y se turnaban para lanzarla al aire contagiando todo con esa diversión, incluyendo a mi amiga.

No respondí.

—¿Yamato?

¡Qué bien se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios…!

Se escuchaba perfecto. Aquello que había perdido cuando dejé de mirarla. Pensé que estaba perdido, pintado en blanco, que jamás lo vería otra vez pero comprendí que estaba ciego… y ahora veía eso.

No eso.

Sino _eso_.

—¿Matt?

Y ahora me quedaba mudo.

¿Cómo le diría que la amaba? Quizá no ahora, pero luego lo intentaría. Cuando saliera de mi burbuja cubierta de miedos, cuando tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriría.

El momento, y con la persona correcta. Sabía que era ella, pero el momento no era todavía.

—¿Quieres un helado?

—¿Sólo era eso? —se cuestionó sin tragarse mi mentira. No estaba convencida del todo.

—Sí…

Tardó un segundo en responder. Sora hizo un mohín de ternura que me derritió por completo.

—¿Doble chocolate?

¡Al menos ella no tenía miedo!

—Y almendras —aclaré.

—¡Hecho!

Hoy no. Quizá mañana. Pronto. Quédate y verás.

Sobrevivo con la idea de que con cada momento a su lado me hago más fuerte y tomo el coraje para algún día decirlo por fin. Que en verdad la quiero como nadie la llegará a querer.

**Notas de Autora.**

Ya, ya sé, sé que no es el Sorato más grande que he escrito pero me levanté con esta idea temprano en la mañana mientras escuchaba una canción de un grupo que me encanta: "The Almost" la canción se llama "Amazing Because It Is", y ése sería el nombre original del fic pero como que… no llamaba la atención demasiado, y luego recordé los zapatos rojos y ha quedado así. En sí, la canción habla de Dios, pero sigue siendo igual de inspiradora para mí; en verdad adoro el rock cristiano.

Espero que les haya gustado, pues a mí no me convenció completamente… ¡Es tan difícil querer escribir algo que no sale como quieres! Pero aquí está, y al final hasta terminó siendo divertido. Cumplo con sumar un Sorato más a esta lista, además que son mi pareja favorita y no puedo evitar escribir cualquier cosa con ellos.

Dejen **reviews**. ¡Por favor! Saben que quieren darle al botón de **"Review This Story"**, o al menos en **"Go!"**, ¡háganme feliz hoy! Nos leemos en otra historia que se me ocurra por allí ;) y mientras continúo las demás.

¡Feliz día a todos!

Besos.

_Rosesita_.


End file.
